Present-day server designs contain a large number of DIMMs. Upwards of 96 DIMMs in a system is not un-common. DIMM sockets are designed with two retaining latches. Typically, users operate these two retaining latches using their fingers. These latches can become quite painful if multiple DIMMs must be added or replaced.
In parallel, blade and integrated test environment (ITE) servers in particular are very sensitive to the amount of air flowing through them. The blade and ITE servers are designed with a specific air impedance. Too much flow in the servers will degrade the cooling of other parts of the system. Typically, these servers are shipped with air baffles inserted in DIMM sockets that do not have populated DIMMs.